


You Are My Sunshine…

by The_Story_Queen



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Gaea - Freeform, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Story_Queen/pseuds/The_Story_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the music fills the room, the soft lull brings back the memories of what once was</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine…

**Author's Note:**

> Annabeth is sad, that is all

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

That grin Percy gets when he knows he’s done something stupid.

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

That way he just knew how to make Annabeth laugh when her projects became too much.

_You'll never know dear how much I love you_

Because Annabeth never said how much

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

Hera was always a bitch.

_The other night dear, as I laid sleeping_

_I dreamed I held you in my arms_

It was always that way, after they found each other again, Annabeth felt safest in the arms of Percy. Knowing that he was _there_ and _solid_ and _never leaving again_ comforted her _._

_When I awoke dear, I was mistaken_

_So I hung my head and I cried_

For the first few days, the tears were the hardest to hide.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

Percy truly did move like a ray of sunshine- always happy and willing to spread it to those he loved.

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

He always laughed, never was sad…

_You'll never know dear how much I love you_

Because she never said

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

It happened so fast, in a flurry of _swords_ and _arrows_ and _explosions._ Annabeth never did see it happen.

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

All she did see was Percy fall to the ground, an arrow embedded in his chest and blood flowing over his lips. She stopped fighting; her mind became cloudy and frantic.

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

But, even as he lay dying, Percy still smiled.

            “You’re my world,” he had said.

            Annabeth didn’t have a chance to say it back.


End file.
